1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a process for neutralizing the acid groups on copolymers of ethylene and ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acids.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,134 discloses treating copolymers of alpha-olefins and alpha-beta ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acids with various metal ions or ammonium ion. The suitable metal ions include trivalent aluminum ions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,358 discloses blends of ionomer, polyamide, and aromatic copolyester. The patent discloses that the ionomer may be made by reaction with various ions including aluminum, and the anion may be acetate, hydroxide, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,947 discloses golf ball covers made of a composition comprising at least one ionomer and at least one polyester elastomer. Aluminum is stated to be useful for crosslinking the ionomer.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 55-128455 discloses an aluminum ionomer prepared by reacting aluminum hydroxide with a copolymer formed by grafting maleic anhydride on high density polyethylene, polypropylene, ethylene/propylene copolymer or polybutylene.